riordanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kalypso
Kalypso (auch: Calypso) ist eine Tochter des Atlas. Sie lebt auf der Insel Ogygia, wo sie ihren Garten pflegt und sich mit Tieren unterhält. Kalypso ist von den Moiren verflucht worden, als Strafe dafür, dass sie in dem ersten Titanenkrieg die Titanen und ihren Vater Atlas unterstützt hatte. Sie kann Ogygia nicht verlassen und hat nur über gelegentliche Besuche von Göttern Kontakt zur "richtigen" Welt. Auf der Insel Ogygia verstreicht die Zeit anders, als in der "richtigen" Welt und spielt dort auch keine Rolle. Auch wenn sie wie eine harmlose 15-jährige Teenagerin aussieht, sollte man sie nicht unterschätzen. Sie ist zwar auf Ogygia gefangen und von den Göttern dort ins Exil gezwungen worden, die Insel bleibt trotz all dem ihre Heimat. Ihre Macht dort ist absolut. Man sollte niemals so dumm sein,sie dort auf ihrem eigenen Territorium herauszufordern. Für viele Reisende, die so "intelligent" oder "dumm" waren sich mit Kalypso anzulegen, war die Insel das letzte, was sie je ihn ihrem Leben gesehen haben. All jene haben Ogygia nicht mehr lebend verlassen. Aussehen “''She wasn't trying to be beautiful and didn't even care about that. She just was.'' ” -Percy Jackson erzählt von seiner Begegnung mit Kalypso in der Schlacht um das Labyrinth. In Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth wird Kalypso mit karamellfarbenem, nach Zimt riechendem Haar beschrieben und mandelförmige Augen. Laut Percy ist sie sogar schöner als Aphrodite, da sie natürlicher wirkt. Sie sieht aus wie 15 oder 16. Sie trägt ein weißes, ärmelloses, griechisches Kleid. Später, als Leo in Das Haus des Hades auf ihrer Insel landet, wechselt sie ihr Outfit. Nachdem sie mehrere Klamotten für Leo herstellt, macht sie sich ein paar Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt, die besser für die Arbeit geeignet sind. Persönlichkeit Kalypso ist unter den Göttern, Demigöttern und Menschen für ihre Hilfsbereitschaft und Freundlichkeit bekannt. Doch sie scheint auch zum Jähzorn zu neigen und leicht reizbar zu sein. Außerdem liebt sie nichts mehr als ihre Arbeit und sie flucht gerne auf Altgriechisch. Sie ist eine junge Frau, die sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Hände schmutzig macht und sich nicht dafür zu schade ist, härteste körperliche Arbeit selbst zu verrichten. Sie ist sehr energisch und zielstrebig, wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, tut sie es auch. In dieser Hinsicht ist sie starrköpfiger als so mancher Zwerg einer Märchengestalt, die man aus vielen Fantasyromanen und Verfilmungen kennt. Von der ganzen harten Arbeit sind ihre Hände mit den Jahrhunderten ganz schwielig geworden. Sie fühlen sich sehr rau an, wie die Hände eines Schmieds und nicht wie die Hände einer feinen Dame. Man sollte sie niemals wütend machen, sonst wirft sie einem Kochtöpfe an den Kopf oder verwirrt mit ihrem Gesang einem die Sinne. Besonders mag sie ungebetene "Gäste" auf ihrer Insel nicht. Sie kann z. B. Gaia und die anderen Titanen, die Ihre Heimat Ogygia und die Welten bedrohen, nicht leiden. Da Kalypso seit dem Ende des ersten Titanenkrieges auf Seiten der Demigötter bzw. Heroen steht, half sie auch Leo Valdez, statt ihn zu töten, wie Gaia es wollte. Fähigkeiten Folgende Eigenschaften würden Kalypso zu einer perfekten Hausfrau und Mutter machen sollte sie jemals heiraten: # Sie ist eine exzellente Köchin (Ihr bestes Gericht ist Rinderschmortopf) # Sie ist eine Expertin auf dem Gebiet der Kräuterkunde und Heilkunst # Sie kann gut Spinnen,Weben,Stricken und Schneidern (Sie stellt es unter Beweis, als sie für Leo einen feuerfesten Stoff webt, der sich seiner Körpergröße anpasst.) # Sie ist sehr gesangsbegabt (Wenn sie singt, ruft ihr melancholischer Gesang wohlige Erinnerungen in einem wach, sie kann damit auch Gegenstände reparieren.) # Sie ist eine gute Gärtnerin (Sie versteht etwas vom Anbau von Feldfrüchten Obst, Gemüse und Getreide) # Sie mag und respektiert Tiere (Man sieht es daran, wie sich sich um die Vögel ihrer Insel sorgt) Ogygia und Calypsos Fluch Ogygia ist die Insel, auf der Kalypso gefangen ist. Sie kann die Insel nicht verlassen, andere schon. Kalypso sagt, dass die Götter sie öfter besuchen und ihr Neuigkeiten aus der Welt erzählen, ungefähr alle 1000 Jahre kommt ein Held auf die Insel, um den sich Kalypso kümmert. Sie verliebt sich in jeden Helden, doch jeder bricht ihr das Herz und verlässt sie wieder. Nach dem zweiten Olympischen Krieg sollte Kalypso freigelassen werden, versprachen die Götter Percy. Dieses Versprechen wurde jedoch nie eingelöst. In Das Blut des Olymp ist Leo der erste Held, der zu ihr zurückkommt und sie mithilfe des Drachen Festus befreit. Es wird vermutet, Ogygia ist Kavdos, die südlichste Insel Kretas, eine andere Vermutung ist, dass Ogygia die maltesische Insel Gozo ist. Liebesinteressen Der Fluch der Moiren Der Fluch der Moiren lässt immer wieder Heroen auf die Insel kommen, die verletzt sind, wie z.B. Herkules. Das Problem ist nur, dass sich Calypso immer in diese Heroen verliebt. Auch in Percy verliebt sie sich, aber er verlässt sie, um seine Freunde zu retten. Bevor Percy von der Insel segelt, bittet Calypso, dass er einen kleinen Garten in New York für sie anpflanzt und gibt ihm eine Pflanze aus ihrem Garten. Die Blume, die Kalypso Percy aus Ihrem Garten mitgab, steht immer noch auf dem Balkon von Percy´s Mutter Sally Jackson. Sie ist mangelnder Pflege von seiten Percy´s zum Trotz immer noch nicht eingegangen. ''Odysseus'' Kalypso verliebte sich in Odysseus, als dieser auf der Rückfahrt nach Itthaka bei ihr strandete. Doch wie immer wird sie zurückgelassen und Odysseus kehrt zu seiner Frau Penelope zurück. Sir Francis Drake Francis Drake war ein englischer Seefahrer aus dem elisabethanischen Zeitalter. Auch er verließ Kalypso und kehrte nach Hause. Percy Jackson Sie verliebte sich in Percy, aber er musste zurück nach Camp Half-Blood, was sie sehr traurig machte. Percy versuchte die Götter zu überzeugen, sie zu befreien, doch diese vergaßen es. Leo Valdez "Fordere dein Glück nicht heraus, Leo Valdez; Ich hasse dich immer noch!" -''Kalypso zu Leo Valdez in das Haus des Hades'' Als Leo in Das Haus des Hades ankommt, kümmert sie sich um ihn und hilft ihm nach Hause zu kommen. Als er geht, schwört er auf den Fluss Styx, dass er wiederkommt, obwohl es heißt das niemand Ogygia zweimal betritt. Sie küsst ihn zum Abschied. Leo holt sie in Das Blut des Olymp, nachdem er in der Schlacht gegen Gaia gestorben wäre, mit seinem mechanischen Drachen Festus von Ogygia ab. Gemeinsam verlassen beide die Insel für immer. Daher wurde der Fluch der Moiren, der über Kalypso verhängt wurde, gebrochen und ihre Geschichte hat ein glückliches Ende genommen. Sie hat nun eine gemeinsame Zukunft an der Seite von Leo Valdez als ihren Partner und Lebensgefährten. Geschichte In der griechischen Mythologie wird Kalypso als liebliches, hilfsbereites Mädchen beschrieben. Sie ist die Tochter von Atlas und Tethys, zwei Titanen. Sie lebt auf einer Insel namens Ogygia. Die Odysee Kalypso ist bekannt aus Homers Odyssee, in der sie Odysseus in ihrer Wohnstätte sieben Jahre einsperrte, um ihn als ewigen Ehemann zu behalten, bis Odysseus nach Itthaka zurückkehrte. Sie ist zu Percy Jackson viel gastfreundlicher als zu Odysseus. Zuerst war Odysseus auf Ogygia zufrieden, doch mit der Zeit war er immer unfreiwilliger dort. Athene bat Zeus ihn zu befreien, dieser schickt Hermes zu Kalypso. Kalypso akzeptiert die Entscheidung und lässt Odysseus gehen. Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth Percy landet verletzt auf Ogygia, nachdem er den Mount St. Helens fast zum Ausbruch gebracht hat. Kalypso pflegt ihn gesund. Kalypso erzählt ihm schließlich von ihrem Fluch, dass sie sich in die Heroen verlieben muss, die nach Ogygia kommen macht ihm ein Angebot, dort zu bleiben und unsterblich zu werden. Percy lehnt es jedoch ab, mit der Begründung, er wisse nun, wie er seinen Freunden helfen könne. Kalypso akzeptiert das und bringt ihn, nach einem Besuch des Hephaistos, zu einem Floß, das ihn nach Hause schaffen soll. Die letzte Göttin Hier kommt Kalypso nicht selbst vor, aber Percy setzt sich bei Zeus für sie und andere Kinder der Titanen ein, die im ersten Titanenkrieg auf Kronos` Seite gekämpft haben. Er bittet um deren Begnadigung. Leider sind die Götter Percy´s Wunsch nicht ganz nachgekommen, daher ist es sehr fragwürdig, ob die friedliebenden Titanen jemals von den Göttern begnadigt werden. Haus des Hades : Leo landet aus Versehen auf Ogygia, als die Schneegöttin Chione ihn fliegen lässt, und er selbst kurz vor dem Absturz im Flug einen "Hubschrauber" baut. Zuerst mag Kalypso ihn nicht, aber als sie zusammen arbeiten, um Leo ein Floß zu bauen, das ihn von der Insel wegbringt, kommen sie sich näher. : : Leo erzählt ihr von dem Plan sie mitzunehmen, aber Kalypso lehnt ab, in Leo reift der Plan, sie mit Festus abzuholen. Letztlich zeigt Kalypso starke Zuneigung zu Leo. Er schwört sogar auf den Styx, dass er wieder nach Ogygia zurückkehren wird, um Kalypso zu befreien. Damit erfüllt er einen Teil der "Prophezeihung der Sieben". : : Leo selbst sagt, dass Regeln, ob von Göttern oder Menschen aufgestellt, ihn nicht interessieren. Leo meint, Kalypso habe die letzten 3000 Jahre genug für ihre Verbrechen gebüßt. Sie erwidert daraufhin, dass es für sie absolut unmöglich sei, Ogygia zu verlassen. Die Götter haben mit der Insel ein absolut "perfektes, ausbruchsicheres Gefängnis" für sie erschaffen. Doch Leo ist der festen Überzeugung dass es einen Weg für sie gibt die Insel für immer zu verlassen. : : Der Teil der Prophezeihung, den Leo erfüllt, lautet wie folgt: : Ein letzter Atem ist zur Erfüllung des Eides geblieben." Damit ist Leo´s Schwur gemeint, Kalypso zu befreien. : Das Blut des Olymp Am Ende der Schlacht gegen Gaia stirbt Leo Valdez und kann sich dank seines mechanischen Drachen Festus mit der Injektion von Asklepios' Heilmittel noch retten. Er treibt eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in der Luft umher, bis er aus seinem "Tod" erwacht und das Navigationsgerät von Festus verrückt spielt. Er kann sein Glück kaum fassen, als er unter den Wolken die Insel Ogygia vor sich sieht. Mit letzter Kraft landet Festus mit Leo am Strand der Insel. Leo ist der erste Heroe, dem es gelang die Insel Ogyia zwei mal zu betreten, obwohl dies angeblich laut den Gesetzen der Götter unmöglich ist. Er wird von einer wie üblich sehr aufgebrachten und vor Freude strahlenden Kalypso empfangen, denn sie hat auf ihn gewartet. Sie begrüßt ihn mit den Worten: "Du hast mich sehr lange warten lassen und du hast die feuerfesten Kleider, die ich für dich gemacht habe und die ich für unzerstörbar hielt doch nun zerstört. Ach ja du riechst nach....mmmh; Tod." "Ja ich weiß Sonnenschein, aber dass ich sterbe, dafür kann ich nichts." sagt Leo Valdez. Sie streichelt nur über seine verkrustete Wange und sieht ihn sehr lange an. Dann gibt sie Leo einen langen, innigen Kuss. Als sie ihn wieder loslässt fragt Leo: "Du willst also von dieser Insel runter?" "Nun denn; ich bin hier und dich abzuholen. Hast du deine Sachen schon gepackt?" Kalypso macht einen kurzen Schwenk mit ihrer Hand und zwei Koffer stehen neben ihr. Leo lädt die Koffer in Festus Gepäckfach und gemeinsam verlassen beide Ogygia für immer mit unbekannten Ziel. Kalypso ist es egal, ob Sie ihre Unsterblickeit verliert, wenn Sie ihre Insel verlässt, sie selbst sagt: "Ich lasse es darauf ankommen." Trivia * Kalypso ist auch ein Mond, der den Saturn umkreist, welcher 1980 entdeckt und nach ihr benannt wurde. * Bevor Percy kam, war ihr Gefährte ein Pirat namens Drake, möglicherweise Sir Francis Drake. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth Charaktere Kategorie:Mythologie Kategorie:Freundlich Kategorie:Das Haus des Hades Charaktere Kategorie:Das Blut des Olymp Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Sterblich Kategorie:Griechisch Kategorie:Griechische Wesen Kategorie:Titanin Kategorie:Die Abenteuer des Apollo-Reihe Kategorie:Abenteuer des Apollo-Reihe Kategorie:Abenteuer des Apollo-Charaktere